It is a popular activity for individuals to entertain themselves by playing organized instruction-based games, particularly games involving strategy, intellect, opposition, and the like. There are, therefore, a wide variety of games employing various modes of play and requiring varying degrees of strategy and intellect. In different embodiments, such games can include multi-player games, single-player games, and games played on and/or against a computer. Additionally, such instruction-based game sets are readily available ranging from games with a simple mode of play or singular game element such as dropping a ball on a board with an obstacle, to complex modes of play with multiple layered game elements such as a play selector(s), moveable obstacles, etc. Many of these games are turn-based and involve multiple players.